User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:Rt/N Explosive Creation
Build history * (cur) (last) 10:35, 12 April 2007 Verena (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 18:30, 8 March 2007 Tetris L (Talk | contribs) (→Nightfall Variations - removed note about Necromancer hero) * (cur) (last) 07:44, 27 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 678869 by Special:Contributions/70.80.162.116 (User talk:70.80.162.116)) * (cur) (last) 06:29, 27 February 2007 70.80.162.116 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 06:15, 2 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment - Yay, more NF variations!) * (cur) (last) 05:59, 2 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Nightfall Variations - Right, how's this for my merge effort?) * (cur) (last) 05:27, 2 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 616318 by Special:Contributions/Jill Bioskop X (User talk:Jill Bioskop X) Auron has spoken. Reclaim is to be merged with this article, not the other way around.) * (cur) (last) 14:12, 1 February 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk | contribs) (merge?) * (cur) (last) 20:41, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 08:12, 15 January 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 23:33, 28 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 10:56, 27 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (made subcat) * (cur) (last) 10:44, 27 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (→Nightfall Variations) * (cur) (last) 10:15, 26 December 2006 Krowman (Talk | contribs) m (Minor Clean-ups) * (cur) (last) 09:30, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Nightfall Variations) * (cur) (last) 09:02, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 09:00, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variations - If it's an opinion, take it to the discussion page. Why use Rotting Flesh to degen and disease your own minions when you've got Nightfall's Putrid Flesh?) * (cur) (last) 08:07, 26 December 2006 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) (→Variations - that wasnt in the merged build, and is a bad idea(i suppose the last part is an opinion)) * (cur) (last) 08:06, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 08:02, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 07:18, 26 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 08:28, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 00:04, 2 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 00:46, 1 December 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations - Jagged > Fleshy in bombing) * (cur) (last) 12:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 12:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/N Explosive Creation moved to Build:Rt/N Explosive Creation: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 13:13, 18 September 2006 Ocelot never (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 19:58, 9 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (ARG! i just fixed that too!) * (cur) (last) 19:58, 9 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (CBS) * (cur) (last) 17:19, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:09, 1 August 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 21:05, 13 July 2006 69.244.68.62 (Talk) (Added tip about switching out rotting flesh for other death magic attacks) * (cur) (last) 06:28, 8 July 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 04:12, 8 July 2006 70.226.8.65 (Talk) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 16:26, 6 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 15:00, 26 June 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 01:09, 22 June 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - adding link to minon mastery guide) * (cur) (last) 00:25, 22 June 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (tested) * (cur) (last) 23:52, 19 June 2006 217.155.35.150 (Talk) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 04:37, 9 June 2006 DaveK (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 17:42, 24 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 01:26, 24 May 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) (→Variations - added another possible energy management variation) * (cur) (last) 18:27, 17 May 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 16:58, 17 May 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations - +res, according to talk.) * (cur) (last) 16:30, 17 May 2006 Edim Chinobe (Talk | contribs) (remove redundancy) * (cur) (last) 01:25, 17 May 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) (modifying usage and variations to accomodate new skill set) * (cur) (last) 00:39, 17 May 2006 Edim Chinobe (Talk | contribs) (clarified usage, added Blood of the Master) * (cur) (last) 23:29, 15 May 2006 199.46.199.232 (Talk) (→Variations - w->W) * (cur) (last) 23:28, 15 May 2006 199.46.199.232 (Talk) (→Variations - added Xeeron's build to variations) * (cur) (last) 23:17, 15 May 2006 199.46.199.232 (Talk) (revamped skills and strategies using discussion notes.)